Conventionally, there have been communication apparatuses that perform transmission and reception of data via a network using a protocol that performs transmission control of a frame using information of a frame received from a communication counterpart. Such communication apparatuses includes, as disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2004-072372 (KOKAI), a communication apparatus that performs a protocol process related to reception (referred to as “reception protocol process”) and a protocol process related to transmission (referred to as “transmission protocol process”) in a series of operations by using a general-purpose processor. The protocol process refers to a process defined by each protocol used for communication.
In the case of implementing transmission and reception of data using a plurality of processors in order to increase the speed or the like, the reception protocol process and the transmission protocol process operate independently of each other. However, in a technique of JP-A 2004-072372 (KOKAI), synchronization between the reception protocol process and the transmission protocol process cannot be implemented, and it has been difficult to independently operate the reception protocol process and the transmission protocol process.